


Your Hope (Komaeda x Shrek)

by DoRobotsHaveDicks



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Pajama Sam (Video Games), Shrek (Movies), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Guns, Hot, Izuru loves boats, Love, M/M, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life, Yaoi, swamp life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoRobotsHaveDicks/pseuds/DoRobotsHaveDicks
Summary: Life in the swamp is spicy hot.





	1. Welcome to the Swamp

It was a long day in the swamp. Shrek had just gotten out of his mud tub. He was going about his daily routine: bathe, eat, and sleep. While he was covering himself with mud, something peculiar happened. Someone was coming to the swamp, and it wasn't the donkey. 

There he was. A tall white haired boy with a dirty green jacket walked into the swamp.

Skrek immediately got up and didn't even wait to put his pants on.

"Oi, who are you. This is my swamp get ou..."

Shrek's words were immediately stopped. The cloud haired boy was just too attractive for Shrek to send away. What should he do?

"eh, sorry bout' that. You can come in", greeted Shrek.

The white haired boy, which went by the name Komaeda, politely entered the room. The swamp was small, but enough for an ogre to live. Shrek offered Komaeda some bark and mud, but the boy refused. This intrigued Shrek.

"Why don't you eat my bark n'mud?"

Komaeda went silent.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I would offend you. I think I might be allergic to these foods" said the boy with a slight chuckle.

Shrek and Komaeda were engaging in small talk when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. In came a squire from the king's court.

"please, come and save the princess! She is in need of your help"

Being the gentlemen Shrek was, he accepted the offer, and Komaeda decided to join Shrek on his quest. The donkey came too.


	2. I'm sick

"Come one Komaeda. We don't want it to turn dark during our journey."

Komaeda couldn't brush his teeth or do anything because Shrek had no water. He only had mud. Nevertheless, Komaeda found a way to get clean and quickly dashed out the door.

The journey started on a long rocky road. The donkey was telling jokes that nobody was listening to. There was a wide river that they had to cross, but Shrek did not know how to swim.

"Grab my hand Shrek!" yelled Komaeda

Shrek and Komaeda intertwined their fingers lovingly. The feel of Shrek's hands were so smooth and soft, like a baby's skin. The two jumped in the river. The donkey was carrying Shrek as Komaeda guided the donkey and Shrek through the river. They finally made it to the other side, but Komaeda started coughing.

"Shrek, I think I'm sick"

Shrek wore a look of pure astonishment. He was furious that the water had gotten the love of his life sick. Shrek stormed over to the water and smashed it to pieces. (Rest in Pieces)

He then took the frail body of Komaeda and gently placed it on the back of the donkey. He quickly made a makeshift house from leaves and bark and laid Komaeda on the leaf bed he made. He then squeezed some medicinal leaves to get their nutritional juices. He carved a spoon from the tree bark and fed Komaeda the medicinal juices. He then covered Komaeda with a warm blanket and softly kissed his forehead. Shrek walked away blushing a deep shade of red. Komaeda was just as astonished.


	3. Get Up Sleepy Head!

Komaeda got up from bed and felt much better. He was no longer sick thanks to Shrek's medical work. He was ready to start a bright new day with his lover Shrek. Shrek on the other hand was not willing to get up. He was snoring and fast asleep. 

"Wow, the room is filled with hope thanks to Shrek's melodious snoring" thought Komaeda.

Even though Shrek's snores were like an angel's voice, the journey needed to continue. Komaeda needed to wake up Shrek.. but how? 

Komaeda suddenly pounced on Shrek hoping to wake the ogre up. Fortunately, it worked. Shrek opened his eyes only to be met with Komaeda's sparkling orbs. Shrek's face turned a deep shake of red after noticing the position the two men were in. Komaeda's frail arms were pinning down Shrek's muscular body on the bed Shrek had made. 

Komaeda started blushing furiously and got off of the bed. 

"Daddy, we need to get going now"

Shrek started blushing even more by the new name Komaeda had given him. However, Shrek knew there was a journey that they needed to venture on, so he got out of bed. 

The donkey was there too.


	4. Am I Jealous of a Donkey?

Shrek, being the tired ogre he was, decided to climb on donkey instead of walking all the way. Komaeda noticed this and his heart suddenly started hurting. What was this feeling that Komaeda was feeling? Yes, it was jealousy. 

'Shrek should be cuddling on my back, not a filthy pee-brained donkey!', thought Komaeda.

"Daddy Shrek-kun!!! Why don't you climb on my back?", questioned Komaeda with utmost curiosity.

Shrek was a blushing mess and knew that if he were to climb on Komaeda he would start blushing even more, so he decided to decline Komaeda's offer. Shrek longed to bask on Komaeda's silky smooth skin, but his feelings were preventing him from doing so. Obviously, this disturbed Komaeda's thoughts. He wondered why his daddy Shrek-kun didn't want to touch his skin, but was fine with touching donkey's skin. Komaeda was filled with jealously. He lost to a donkey after all. 

"You know Shrek, maybe I should go back to my home..", said Komaeda sternly.

Shrek was confused. Komaeda wasn't his usual hope-filled self. He didn't even bother to call him 'Daddy Shrek-kun'. He knew something was up. 

"What's wrong Komaeda", questioned Shrek.

"I know you would rather spend your time with donkey. Your feelings fill me with hope, so I think I will take my leave", said Komaeda.

"No! That is not the case. I hate this filthy donkey! I... lo... never mind", said Shrek.

Shrek was about to confess his love, but he knew it wasn't the right time. Also, donkey was crying because of Shrek's harsh words. Komaeda was suddenly filled with more hope knowing that Shrek did not have feelings for donkey. 

"Sorry Shrek-kun. I should have known better!", Komaeda said with a high grin.

"Come on, the princess castle is not far", Shrek commented while pointing to a tall stone tower with a slender figure inside. 

Donkey was still crying.


	5. Kokichi x Panta (one shot) "smut"

Spoiler Alert. Don't read further if you haven't played Chapter 1 of Danganronpa v3 and are planing on doing so. This story says who was executed first, so don't read if you don't know.

It was a long day. Kaede's execution had just taken place and Kokichi was in his room pondering over whether or not the execution was just Kayayday's lie all along. Shuichi and the others got worried, since they were all aware that it was not Kayayday's lie. They decided to surprise him in the morning with a big surprise.

-timeskip-

Kokichi got up the next morning and, as usual, started his day by heading off to the kitchen. He then started looking for some grape panta, his favorite snacc ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). After a while of searching, Kokichi realized that the panta was missing. He then solemnly returned to his room. There he saw something surprising. It was a mini fridge. Like any curious gremlin would do, Kokichi opened the mini fridge, and once he did, he was filled with wonder and hope. The fridge was filled with noting but grape pantas. He swiftly picked up one of the drinks and retrieved a tall, clear glass from the Kitchen. Since Kokichi has the height of a 7 year old, he asked Kirumom to for him a glass.

Kirumom took the tall glass and poured some of the sugary substance into it. The little leader watched as the drink was flowing down like a Niagara Falls of flavored soda. Kokichi quickly took the glass and sprinted back to his room. Then he realized that he and his panta were alone on his bed. Kokichi's cheeks was slightly tinted pink, and the panta was madly blushing. His mind was swirling with dirty thoughts about him and his beloved panta. 

He then started drooling and gently picked up the panta with both of his hands. He slowly drank some of the soda, moving his tongue along with the drink. He stopped half way. He was exhausted, so he started panting like a dog on the bed. His face was a dark shade of red. He had never been in such a circumstance with anyone, and didn't expect to be here with his crush. 

He suddenly picked up the panta again and pushed his tongue into the glass. He moved it around for a while and put it down on the table, while leaving a long trail of saliva. He then licked his lips, making sure there was no more sugary substances on his face. He kept doing this, but each time he got faster and faster, until he ran out of breath. He fell down on his bed panting and drooling heavily.

He was about to go for another round, but he realized that all of the panta was finished. He felt kind of weird, since he stole his girlfriend's virginity, but at the same time felt proud. That was when Shuichi broke into the room. 

"Its not what it looks like", Kokichi yelled.

Shuichi simply nodded and headed out of the room.

Of course, that was a lie. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Pit Stop

Even though the "squad" was almost at the princess tower, they needed food. They decided to take a small detour in search if food. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a large mall. The donkey was intimidated, but Komaeda was filled with hope. He had never seen such a huge mall. They decided to stop at Taco Bell for lunch, but then he saw someone...

"Sans???" said Komaeda.

Yes, Komaeda's ex, Sans the Skeleton, was working at Taco Bell. Komaeda knew that the day would be very awkward, but he still decided to order. He was VERY hungry. 

He went up to Sans to order a Nachos Cheese Doritos Locos Taco Supreme (yes, I looked at the online Taco Bell menu). Sans, however, did not want to assist Komaeda for obvious reasons, so he called over his co-worker. 

"Succi! Come over here ya loser, yelled Sans. (Succi is Shuichi Saihara)

Succi came over, but he looked very depressed. 

"Hello, my name is Succi Crippling Depression. How may I help your sorry-ass?". questioned Succi Crippling Depression.

"Um, hi! My name is Nagito Komaeda, and your name gives me hope! I would like to order one Nachos Cheese Doritos Locos Taco Supreme please!", stated Komaeda. 

Succi Crippling Depression retrieved the Nachos Cheese Doritos Locos Taco Supreme from his feminine purse and placed it on a plate. 

"Here you are sir! I hope your day sucks more than I suck Ouma", stated Succi Crippling Depression.

Komaeda found a table and sat down with his Nachos Cheese Doritos Locos Taco Supreme. Shrek joined him because Shrek still exists for some reason. Since Shrek was able to eat dirt along the way, he was not very hungry. Shrek started chugging down the mild salsa, since he can't handle spice. Komaeda watched very hopefully because he has a weird hope kink.

"Daddy Shrek-kun! Your chugging skills fill me with even more hope than that nasty Sans could", said Komaeda.

Shrek simply noted his head, but little did they know that Sans was listening to the whole thing. Sans was so angry that he decided to charge at Shrek with full force. He turned Super Sayin and grew hair. He was filled with energy. Succi Crippling Depression was very, VERY done with his live. 

"Daddy Shrek-kun!! Watch out!! There's an incoming whore coming at you!!", cried Komaeda.

"Don't worry! Nothing can penetrate an ogres skin, especially when you have a AK-74", stated Shrek.

Shrek pointed his AK-74 at Sans, but Sans took out a knife gun from his pocket. (plot twist) Luckily, knife guns are useless garbage, so Shrek managed to shoot Sans in several vital areas. It's funny because Sans has no organs, since he's a skeleton. Shrek shot Sans's wee wee into several tiny bits. Then he stole all of the mild salsa packets and fled with Komaeda on donkey's back. Yes, donkey was there the whole time.

Sans died.


	7. Izuru x Otto the Boat (one shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru fucking loves boats.

-Creds to Pajama Sam-

"Kamukura! Kamukura!!! Whatcha doing??", obnoxiously screeched Junk-hoe. 

"You see, this is my boat collection. Over here you can see my prized yacht, the S.S. Koizumi. You've never seen a yacht until you've seen MY yacht. You see...", explained Kamukura. 

"KAmuKuRAAAA, what's with that weird boat over there. I think he's staring at me", obnoxiously screeched Junk-hoe.

"Ahh, yes. You see, that one's named Otto. He joined me on my journey across the pajama river. We had some fun together, but that's besides the point", said Camera Cooler.

\--flashback--

"These thorns are sharper than my edge", exclaimed Kamukura as he made his way through the pajama thorn forest. 

"AHhh, HELp!!!"

"Who was that? It sounded like a precious boat", thought Kamukura. 

Kamukura followed the sound of the mysterious screeching noises. It sounded like very autistic screeching. After a few minutes, Kamukura found the source. 

"Hi! I'm Otto the Boat and I have crippling depression and anxiety", said Otto.

"Oh my. A talking boat. I fucking love boats. I have this yacht at home. Her name is the S.S. Koizumi. She is like no other. Once you see her, your life will be complete. You haven't seen a yacht until you've seen MY yacht. She also had cup holders, so she is a versatile boat. Everyone who sees her is jealous. In fact, you are probably jealous. But still, I fucking love boats", yelled Kamukura.

Kamukura was boatsexual, but did not want to admit it. He thought that everyone would make fun of him if he was boatsexual, and tbh they probably would. But, nonetheless, Izuru fucking loved boats, so he needed to listen to his heart. His heart told him to have sex with a boat, so he decided to do so. 

"You see, Otto, I love boats, and you are a boat. You aren't a boring boat either, since you have crippling depression. Because of these facts, I want to fuck you immediately", stated Camera Cooler. 

"Oh... ok!", said Otto.

*insert boat smut cuz I don't know how to make a man fuck a boat*

\--end of flashback--

Junk-hoe.exe has stopped working


End file.
